


Critical Fumble!

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Gifts and Requests [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Instant Loss, Junkenstein's Revenge, Mating Press, Mindbreak, Multi, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: The Heroes have finally arrived to confront the two most deadly villains that siege Adlersbrunn: the Warlock, conjurer of demons and infernal powers, and the Witch of the Wilds, the necromancer who raises legions of undying servants to do her bidding. These dark magicians have been cornered by the Gunslinger, the Swordsman, and the Demon Hunter, but they are still terribly powerful. Can our trio defeat them?
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree & Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: Gifts and Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Critical Fumble!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in November 2019 as part of [Overwatch Tales ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579483?view_full_work=true)

“Got nowhere left to run, pum'kins.” 

The Gunslinger twirled his gun and smirked, spitting out his cigar and widening his stance, ready to fire. Beside him, two allies stood to assist: one a hooded woman in tan and copper cloth with a one-handed crossbow, the other a man with an iron mask, a conical hat, and a dark brown robe, wielding a sword primed to strike.

“Indeed. You are outmatched.” The Swordsman grunted, kneeling down as he prepared to charge.

“Could make it a lot easier on yourselves and just give up, _chicas_.” The Demon Hunter stuck out her tongue, irreverent and smug as always. 

Their opponents didn’t seem likely to surrender. Both women and both sorceresses, but very different in ability and attire. The Warlock was clad in red, runed cloth with silver scaled armor on her limbs and beneath the softer layer on her torso, while the Witch wore maroon and yellow silks and leather gloves and boots. The only similarities between the two were their hats—both wide-brimmed and casting their faces in shadow—and, of course, the parts of their bodies that their clothing did _not_ cover, for both women left their thighs and upper arms exposed, to say nothing of how their outfits hugged their chests, hips and rears. 

Those who might have mocked their apparel had suffered fates that ensured that none would blithely sneer at them ever again. No one, that is, except for the heroes that now stood before them.

The Warlock turned to the Witch, frowning. “I can conjure my bound demon, but I need time.”

The Witch smiled back. “My majicks will raise the army we need to fend off these brutes until your partner arrives.”

They nodded at each other. They were the two most powerful sorceresses in Adlersbrunn. There was no way these two would lose to three interlopers.

* * *

“Not so tough now, are ya?”

“As expected. You are weak.”

“Let those _putas_ have it, boys.”

The Witch and the Warlock lay flat on their backs, their legs hoisted up so far that their knees rested by their heads, the Swordsman and the Gunslinger pounding into them from above. The women’s clothing had been torn and pulled and shredded—whatever would give their assailants the quickest access to their bodies—and their tits swung wildly as their pussies were slammed into by the stronger men above them. The mages cried out, struggling fruitlessly against the force being exerted against them by their opponents.

“Un...unhand me, you brute!” The Witch whined, her boobs pressing up against the Swordsman’s chest as he sawed his dick in and out of her cunt, his balls smacking her upturned ass as he went. 

“You’ll pay for this, Gunslinger!” The Warlock hissed, her ash-pale breasts similarly confined by the weight of the Gunslinger’s chest as he jackhammered his hips forward and back, nuts slapping her taint.

“Don’ think I will, pum'kin.” He guffawed, leaning back slightly to paw at one of the Warlock’s jiggling breasts, his other hand holding her by the crook of her back to steady his movements as the head of his dick smashed into her harder and deeper.

“If you believe that I have been rough with you thus far, Witch, then you are sorely mistaken. Allow me to demonstrate!” The Swordsman muttered with grim promise, reaching to grab the Witch’s shins and push them down further until her ankles rested by her face, jabbing his cock into her even more powerfully than before while her breasts swayed and shined with the sweat of being laid into. 

The two defeated women were mirroring each other’s position on the ground with their arms extended upwards towards each other, their headgear lying askew atop that of their fellow magician. The Demon Hunter smirked and stood to the side, content to watch and wait. 

“Serves ‘em right, doesn’t it, eh? Uppity little bitches like that...always feels best to break them, right? How’re their _coños_? Tight an’ snug, I imagine.” She chuckled. She’d started fucking the Gunslinger almost as soon as she’d met him, and hadn’t let up since, but didn’t begrudge him if he wanted to stray and put a Warlock in her place. She’d get her own soon enough.

“You know it, babe. I say we give ‘em the gran’ finale. Whaddya say, buddy?” 

“Yes, that sounds agreeable. I am ready.” None of them, of course, addressed the women being speared on the dicks of the two men, their input and opinion never really part of their consideration. They were here to fuck these two villains into submission, and whether the women liked it or not, that was what was going to happen.

“You wouldn’t dare!” The Witch cried, her voice taking on a shrill tone at the prospect of being creampied by the Swordsman. Circumstances would suggest that she was terrified at the prospect...but she wasn’t exactly fighting back. The hands that she could have been using to claw or smack the Swordsman instead lay fruitlessly against the ground, one even resting on his bare chest as if to encourage him. But that was surely impossible.

“Don’t even _think_ about it!” The Warlock tried to muster the energy to spit at the Gunslinger, but her lips failed her as she fell back into squeaking and moaning. Like the Witch, there wasn’t much she could do with such a strong individual atop of her...and her passions had always run hot enough that being confronted with such fury brought out her inner weakness.

“Too late!” The Gunslinger laughed as he grabbed the Warlock’s legs and, mirroring the position the Swordsman held the Witch in, pushed it so her feet rested by her head. The Warlock immediately tensed, and then let out a croon before she could stop herself.

“Well done.” The Swordsman nodded, pounding down into the Witch so hard that the underside of her thighs would surely be left sore by the time he was done. The price she would pay for her defeat.

“Hah! Would ya lookit that! Everyone knows that witches and warlocks become docile when you put their ankles next to their ears and stick a fat _pinga_ right where it counts. _¡Muy bien, mis compañeros!_ Now, what do you say we fuck these bad bitches into good girls?” The Demon Hunter resisted the urge to strip herself down and try to join in. She’d get her chance: right now, the boys needed to let loose and do their job.

“Sounds good!”

“A worthy suggestion!”

“Pleaseyesnowaitdontsto—” Any further shouts of protest or encouragement from the two villainesses were cut off when, without warning, both the Swordsman and the Gunslinger buried themselves balls-deep into their submissive partners and unleashed their loads. Their nuts tensed and tightened and pumped wave after wave of fresh cum into the Witch and the Warlock, hosing down their cunts with hot, white spunk. The massive splatter of potent cum shot deep into the women to paint their fertile wombs with virile seed, filling their insides with thick warmth that robbed them of any opportunity to resist. 

In that moment of utter release, the Witch and the Warlock broke, unable or unwilling to stop themselves from cumming, cunts gripping and squeezing onto the invading dicks to try to coax even more cream out of them, which they obliged. Their tongues lolled out of their mouths, their eyes rolled up or went blank, and they panted and moaned helplessly, well and truly fucked into complete surrender.

When the Swordsman and Gunslinger finally got the chance to rest, they looked down to behold the two women that they’d worked raw, watching how their faces oscillated between confusion, bliss, and straining tension. 

“ _¡Excellente!_ Gonna be awhile before these two _putas_ get any ideas about causing trouble. Especially now that you’ve bred ‘em like the bitches they are. Nothing like getting a slut pregnant to knock the fight outta her, eh? Nicely done.” The Demon Hunter cheered and whooped, smiling at the proud look on the boys’ faces.

The two men turned to each other and grinned, the Swordsman’s smile disguised by his mask. They’ve done well...but there wasn’t any reason to take chances, now was there? So instead of pulling off of the mind-shattered sorceresses, they bumped fists, leaned forward, and got right back to fucking the prone girls. 

Sure, they might’ve _already_ fucked the Witch and Warlock out of villainy...but until the women regained their senses, there was still a risk that they’d be unrepentant. And there was always the chance that this creampie hadn’t taken.

The Demon Hunter sighed, settling in to watch her two companions have their way with the ladies. She knew from experience that the Gunslinger could go on for what felt like forever...and the Swordsman was no less capable, from what she understood. The Warlock and the Witch were in for a rough time, but perhaps they’d come out of this changed for the better. 

If nothing else, at least they’d be pregnant.


End file.
